


Roses

by LailaLiquorice



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Modern Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LailaLiquorice/pseuds/LailaLiquorice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Constance is the owner of a little flower shop, and her lonely Valentines Day takes a turn for the better when a new customer steps through her door.</p>
<p>Oneshot from a prompt that I liked a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

Constance didn’t look up as the door to her tiny florist shop tinkled loudly, completely occupied with the bunch of lilies she was arranging until she heard the customer’s footsteps approaching the front desk. She blinked in surprise when he placed a single red rose in front of the till and started rummaging around in his wallet.

“Just the one flower, sir?” she asked, confused as to why he would only buy a single flower. Even though it was Valentine’s Day and she’d been expecting a huge request for red roses (evident if you looked in the stock cupboard- the floor was invisible under a sea of bunches of flowers), she couldn’t think of a reason why he would only want one.

“Yes please, dear lady.” The stranger’s comment made her smile a little embarrassedly, and she ordered herself not to blush scarlet. She kept her ‘Retail Smile’ firmly on her face until he had closed the door behind him, refusing to allow her gaze to follow his path through the shop window.

Constance shook her head sharply; she had only left her previous relationship mere months ago, what was she doing imagining herself making acquaintances with a complete stranger? Her first husband had given her enough romance-related strife to last her a lifetime, and she was not keen to go through it again with another man. Besides, in the time that she’d been single she’d gone so very far, accomplishing her dream of opening her very own flower shop. Her life was going exactly the way she wanted it to, and she’d left no room for romance in her plans. Even though she was the only person she knew to

Delving back into her flower arranging, the handsome stranger didn’t cross her mind again until that afternoon. She was starting the process of shutting up the shop as she was allowed to close early due to it being a bank holiday, when the doorbell rang again. She glanced upwards from where she’d been sweeping up a few stray petals strewn onto the floor. Her heart skipped a beat or two upon seeing her earlier customer again, the red rose he’d brought still in his hand.

“Is there anything I can help you with, sir?” Constance asked, a little concerned that he’d returned still with his purchase. Never before had she received a complaint about her flowers, and she’d been hoping to uphold her record for as long as she could manage.

The stranger looked down at the flower, and Constance was surprised to see a look of nervousness crossing his eyes. “Well, the flower I brought from you today didn’t fit its purpose.”

Constance frowned, confused by the customer’s cryptic response.

“I brought it with the hope of finding the most beautiful woman in the village, and giving it to her. A friend’s idea,” he added quickly, “he thought it would be suitably romantic for Valentine’s Day. But I’ve had to bring the flower back.”

“Has it wilted already?” Constance asked as she secretly ‘awwed’ over the customer’s idea, taking a step forward to look at the flower. It looked perfectly fine to her.

“No no,” the stranger pulled the flower closer to him. “But, you see, the most beautiful woman in the village, err,”

Still oblivious to what he was trying to say, Constance refused to let herself think how sweet the stranger was in his awkwardness.

“She was the one who gave me the flower in the first place.”

There was no hope in stopping herself from blushing this time, as Constance felt the warmth creeping up her neck almost instantly.

“May I?” he asked, his face a similar shade of pink, and she could only nod numbly as he tucked the rose behind her ear. “What do you say we grab a coffee after I’ve helped you close up?”

“I’d love to,” Constance replied truthfully, a wide smile beaming from her face. “Might I enquire the name of my Valentine? It’s Constance, by the way.”

“Call me d’Artagnan,” he replied, giving her a teasing bow.

Constance couldn’t help but giggle as he did so, before looking around the shop. She had all but finished her chores by the time d’Artagnan had arrived, so with a shrug she turned back to him and said “I think I can finish this up tomorrow morning.”

“Then we’ll be on our way,” d’Artagnan smiled, opening the door and motioning for her to go through first. She turned back to lock the shop before accepting the arm he offered her, and the pair slowly made their way down the street.


End file.
